As the sensitivity of analytical techniques continues to improve, it is increasingly desirable to carry out chemical and biochemical assays using very small volumes of samples/reagents. This is especially true in situations involving expensive substances. Accordingly, it is now popular to utilize very small volumes of such substances laid down as “spots” on the surface of a substrate, such as a slide, micro-card, chip or membrane.
Not only is it often desirable to provide ultra-small volumes of individual samples and/or reagents in the form of spots, it is becoming increasingly popular to arrange numerous such spots in close proximity to one another in the form of an array on a substrate. For example, a lab technician might need to evaluate a specimen for the presence of a wide assortment of target biological and/or chemical compounds, or to determine the reaction of many different specimens against one or more reagents, such as labeled probes. High-density array formats, or “microarrays,” permit many reactions to be carried out in a highly parallel fashion, saving space, time and money.
A variety of methods are currently available for making microarrays. Microarrays can be made, for example, by a robotic arm device having a spotting tip that moves successively between a sample-pickup well in a sample array, e.g., a microtitre plate, and a selected array position. Although high-density arrays of selected substances can be constructed by this approach, the production time and efficiency is limited by the fact that the regions of the microarray (or microarrays, if several are being constructed at once) are deposited one-by-one in a serial fashion. Additional time and effort is required where a plurality of different substances are laid down in the array, as the spotting tip must be cleaned and dried prior to being used with each new substance.
Multi-channel micropipette devices are available for laying down several reagent spots at once. Devices of this type typically have 8 or 12 micropipettes, fixed side-by-side in a linear array. Generally, these devices are unsuitable for quickly producing very dense arrays, as the size of each micropipette and any associated service connections (e.g., supply tubing, electrical connections, etc.) limits the minimal center-to-center spacing (pitch) that can be achieved for adjacent spots. Also, since only a few spots (usually 8 or 12) can be laid down at a time with such devices, the production of very dense arrays, e.g., having hundreds or thousands of spots with a submillimeter pitch, tends to be a very tedious and time-consuming process.
Another technique employs an array of pins arranged to simultaneously dip into an array of reservoirs, e.g., the 96 wells of a microtitre plate, to pick up one or more selected substances for transfer to a substrate, such as a membrane. Similar to the multi-channel pipette devices, the pitch spacing is limited by the size of each pin. Also, the pins of such arrays are typically arranged to match the pitch of a conventional supply-well array, typically 2¼, 4½, or 9 mm center-to-center. Thus, similar to the multi-channel pipetters, the production of very dense arrays can only be accomplished by sequentially laying down a number of sub-arrays, e.g., in a staggered or interleaved fashion—a very cumbersome and inefficient endeavor.
As an additional disadvantage, most of the known spotting techniques require the handling or transfer of substances between multiple receptacles (e.g., pipettes, flasks, vials, etc.) and/or flow lines (e.g., channels, hoses, tubing). Such transfers frequently result in a loss or contamination of the substance, thereby reducing the overall efficiency and sensitivity of the assay. Particularly with regard to expensive substances, it is generally desirable to keep such losses to a minimum.
In view of the above, the need is apparent for a device and method useful for delivering a micro-volume of a substance onto a substrate in a quick and efficient manner. Preferably, the device should be relatively easy to use, cost effective and readily adaptable for the production of micro-arrays having a great number of individual spots.